


MADASAKU WEEKEND 2019

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Domestic Violence, F/M, Physical Abuse, Yandere, yandere Madara Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Work for day 2 of the madasakuweekend2019 I did for the MadaSaku week-end of 2019day 1: soulmates/things whispered in the dark/you think I'm in love with youday 2: Yandere/Possessive/You belong to meday 3: Same age/ Jealousy/Your ego knows no bounds
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEKEND2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	MADASAKU WEEKEND 2019

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING :
> 
> It is a dark OS with major character death, and mental and physical abuse, and a yandere au. Please take care of you and don't read something you can't handle

Sakura could feel him on every centimeter of her skin, the burning trail he left on her. The blueish marks on her throat and wrists. The mirror reflected the proofs of his existence. She stood in the bathroom, naked, each part of her on display. Sakura could only acknowledge Madara’s aftermath. He was present wherever she looked at her reflection. The dark circles under her eyes were impossible to miss, she was thin in a sickly way, and the skin of her face was greenish.  
Sakura could feel his eyes on her. He was around, she could almost feel his breath on her skin, the fantom touch of his dry palms on her shoulders. Her stomach tightened and she felt some bile coming up. She was glad to have locked the bathroom when she heard the first knock. Sakura didn’t answer and silence fell.

She met him two years before in a pub late at night when her friend had ditched for the dance-floor. He went and sat next to her, ordered a drink for himself and asked for the barman to refill her drink. Sakura had accepted, the drinks were expensive and she was a student. He introduced himself, gave her his business card and she had laughed. A man probably twice her age trying to pick her up was comical for the young woman. He simply smiled and told to keep his card in case she needed him. Sakura kept it, playing nice, she pushed her long hair out of her face and leaned it. Madara finished his drink, wished her a goodnight and left the pub, leaving a flabbergasted Sakura.  
She met him again, at a café, he was on his computer and talking to a long-haired man next to him. He lifted his gaze when she entered and their gazes locked; Sakura smiled a little. Madara on the other did not seem ready to break their connection. He stood up and went straight to her: “Looks like I know you.”

“You wish,” he followed her to the cashier and paid for her drink and muffin.“I can pay for my thing you know.”

“Well if you feel so indebted, you can buy me a drink one evening.”

“Oh, I don’t feel indebted. I’m grateful. Not poor enough to struggle to buy a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin, but grateful.”

“You can show me your gratitude by offering me a drink if you want to,” he teased.

“Let’s not get ahead of yourself. I’m not that grateful. However, I think what you had in mind is more fitted for an escort girl and I’m pretty you can offer their services since you’re able to pay me a mojito refill, hot cocoa, and a muffin.”

“And here I was trying to get an escort for cheap.”

“I’m not that cheap,” Sakura smiled, grabbed her cocoa and muffin and exiting the café.

Sakura sank into the bathtub. She felt her skin prickling when the water submerged her body, the warmth was almost uncomfortable but Sakura wanted to focus only on what she could feel. She wanted to wash, cleanse herself as much as she could. Sakura took gently the soap and washing cloth, she rubbed with excessive strength her entire body. She did it, again and again, insisting on some part of her body, trying to erase the marks he had left on her.  
She dived closing her eyes, the water entered her ears and soon enough: silence. Sakura could only hear her heartbeat and the bubbles of air coming up. The darkness and silence brought stillness and time seemed to slow down. Sakura could feel her heartbeat slow down and her muscles relax. Her lungs started to hurt and the beat in her ears turned into a deafening ring. Sakura went up for air and opened her eyes again: they hurt, blood vessels had burst when he had strangled her.

Sakura felt a strong hand on her arm and turned around to slap whoever dared to startle her at night as she came back from uni. She recognized Madara in seconds and dropped her hand, behind was the young long-haired man of the café: “Sorry, I frightened you.”

“I almost kicked you in the nuts if you want to know,” she smiled.

“Ah, sorry didn’t mean to do that. I saw you passing by and didn’t think.”

“It’s fine. What did you want? Offer me a muffin again?” Sakura teased.

“I was going to grab something to eat. Do you want to join me?”

“I don’t know… I don’t want to bother you and your friend,” she said looking at the second man.

“Itachi was actually going home.”

“Actually, Uncle, we weren’t done. We could eat together and finish what we were doing,” the young man said in a deep soft voice.

”I’m done with work for today. Go home.”

“Uncle I…”

“I said go home.”

Sakura picked a cheap ramen restaurant for them and ate slowly the noodles. Madara observed her during the meal, he was like a bird of prey and that made her uncomfortable. Sakura tried to engage conversation and discovered that Madara was a very interesting man that shared a lot of common traits with her. He also seemed to listen to her, really listen. At the end of the evening, he brought her home and when they attained Sakura’s door she hoped for a kiss and perhaps more but Madara bid her goodbye and left.  
They saw each other again, café, pub, book shop. Sakura was the first one to kiss the other but Madara was clearly the one strained by the time it had taken for them to get physical. She could feel that he was trying to be extra soft for their first time together but his teeth were everywhere and his grip deadly. Madara was a caged beast ready to pounce on the poor girl if she let him take the wheel. After each time Sakura would find marks on her skin: teeth marks, hickeys, scratches, and bruises. He was always nice but something was buried deep down, something feral that would only emerge when he was deep within her and grunted something along the lines “you belong to me”.

Sakura assessed once again her wet reflection and she saw her hair. Her long hair. She felt the dripping bangs in her back. He loved her so much, he always sniffed it, touched it, gripped it. He pulled her by the hair through the living room at that time. She took the scissors and cut her hair shorter than she ever dared to wear. The bathroom floor was covered with long pink strands. Sakura felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest, she was her own person again. She heard another knock on the door and only managed a: “I’m alive.”

Slowly they started dating. Sakura introduced him to her friends and they adopted him. They called him The Dad and teased him relentlessly. He seemed to like them. Sakura finished her third year at uni and he managed to convince her to take her break and think about herself. He was constantly worried that she would faint because she was too tired. Sakura agreed and they saw each other even more, she was happy. She felt like fortune finally turned to her. Madara asked Sakura to move in with him “it’s closer to uni, if you go back it will be safer”, “I’m worried when you come back late”, “I want to wake up next to you”, he would say. Sakura agreed and they were living together. Madara was nice, he took care of her like she was a china doll.  
Sakura spent more time with Madara, they traveled together, he offered her clothes, and he brought her to business dinners. She became Mrs. Uchiha to Madara’s friend. Everyone knew about them and only a few disapproved like Madara’s nephew: Itachi. He was always observing Sakura and Madara during lunches and when Sakura asked what his problem was, Madara said that it was because of the age gap, and she forgot about that matter deciding that Itachi wasn’t worth her time.

Sakura sighed. She wanted to curl up and to let the world move on without her. She knew he wasn’t in the bathroom with her but she could feel Madara around her. She could smell his perfume, hear his laugh. Her breath got caught up in her throat, she trashed around unable to calm down. The bathroom walls were getting closer to her and she was a prisoner again. She had to get out, she had to take a breath of fresh air. She unlocked the door and stumbled on the floor, his arms were around her quickly. He tried to talk to her but his skin on hers would only make her sick.

One day when Madara was away for a business meeting someone came to their home. Itachi was ringing the bell, like a madman. Sakura considered the idea of leaving him on the street under the rain, but she thought that he would be here to leave something for Madara. She opened the gate and then the front door: “What brings you here Itachi?”

“Madara isn’t here?” he seemed stressed.

“No, but you are the one who should know his schedule.”

“I don’t have a lot of time Sakura. I needed to talk to you. I’m going to say something that will seem completely crazy but please give it some thought.”

“Talk.”

“You have to leave my uncle. He is…”

“If this is about the age gap, let me be clear, I don’t care.”

“I…what…no! It’s not about the… Why would you…Whatever. Madara is dangerous. You have to get away from him. I had to be sure before coming to you and saying that, it took a long time but I know now.”

“What nonsense are you spouting? Are you on crack? Madara isn’t dangerous, your uncle isn’t dangerous. I will ask you to leave.”

“Please Sakura! How long has it been since you last saw your boy friends?”

“I…I don’t know. They are busy, I am busy. We don’t have time.”

“Do you even leave this house when he isn’t here?”

“Itachi, I’ll ask you one more time to leave.”

“I… I’ll leave, however, you have to promise me that you’ll think about it. Please.”

When Madara came back, Sakura didn’t talk about Itachi’s visit. She tried not to think about it but what he said was true. She didn’t leave the house without him. Since she left uni she never saw Naruto or Lee again. Sakura asked Madara if she could invite them during the weekend and he came up with a pretty good excuse.  
Soon, Sakura would notice things. Like how her phone was never at the same place when she went to bed and when she woke up. Or when she saw that her entire wardrobe had been replacing by clothes Madara gifted her. Sakura realized that Itachi was right. Something was definitely wrong. She met with the young man and he told her that he would help and would be right next to her if she needed anyone.

One night, tired of playing as if she didn’t know anything, Sakura confronted Madara. And he lost his shit. He screamed and threw his drink on the ground. Sakura was truly afraid around him for the first time. She tried to calm Madara down and told him that even Itachi agreed with her. Madara went feral. He grabbed her hair, threw her on the couch and bit her neck so hard he drew blood. He kicked him and went for the door, he pushed her against the wall, knocking down photographs. Sakura fought back, she scratched him and bit him. He kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. Sakura’s vision turned black for a second and Madara was on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and hold them over her head. Sakura tried to wiggle her way out but he was too strong. She spat on his cheek and he slapped the breath out of her. Sakura insulted him, told him she was leaving him. He gripped her throat with his hands and squeezed hard.  
Sakura didn’t know what it was to be strangled. She decided it was probably the worst way to die. She saw the madness in Madara’s eyes, he was speaking, screaming over and over: “You belong to me, only me”. Sakura’s hand was frenetically searching for something to defend herself as black dots were appearing in front of her eyes. She grabbed a vase that fell when Madara threw her down. Sakura smashed it on Madara’s head. He let go of her throat and she was finally free. She stood up and ran to the door. Madara was already up and pushed her down once again. Sakura fell in the broken glass of the photographs, she took one piece in her hand and felt her blood dripping from a cut. Madara took her tee-shirt pull her up. He smacked her against the door and Sakura thrust the glass in his stomach. She went from right to left giving it all her strength. Madara screamed and fell upon Sakura. She pushed him and left the house.

Itachi was kneeling next to her. He had her small frame within his arms. The young man was whispering sweet words in her ear. Sakura was crying with all her might. Soon the manly arms were replaced by the warmth of her best friend. Sakura grabbed Ino’s shoulders with the desperate strength of the survivor and Ino only said one thing over and over: “It’s over. You are safe.”


End file.
